


Tie-Dye

by DontSpeakOfTheAttic



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Colorful pranks, Fluff, M/M, rainbow Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontSpeakOfTheAttic/pseuds/DontSpeakOfTheAttic
Summary: Nico's having a major wardrobe malfunction, and there doesn't seem to be an easy way to fix it. Looks like the Stolls are at it again… Or was it someone else? Short little one-shot that I couldn't resist. Solangelo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This is just a one-shot I wrote after looking at this shirt I have, which is rainbow tie-dye and has a skull design on the front. I thought it might be interesting to imagine Nico in something like that. I originally posted this on my Fanfiction account, but now it's here too! So, if you liked this and you would like more, please let me know! I'm also open to suggestions for one-shots if you have them, and of course I'll credit you if I use your idea. Now, enjoy the story!

**Tie-Dye**

    “STOLLS!” The angry shout roared throughout the camp, startling the other campers and even causing the newest ones to fall off the climbing wall. Those who could place the voice chuckled nervously, that was not someone to mess with. If the Stolls were really responsible for that, then it would be safe to say they needed to fear for their lives.

For most campers, a prank begins a war. Fun and only slightly dangerous, and usually ending with someone having turned into something else for an unknown period of time. However, the outraged voice hadn’t come from them. No, that was the cry of Nico di Angelo, and he was pissed.

Nico threw open his cabin door, glaring across the grounds as he exited. A hush fell across the campers that could see him, as they realized just what unholy sin the Stoll brothers had committed this time.

See, when Nico had gotten up this morning, he went to get dressed in the usual black skull tee and jeans, and found that there was a small coloration issue. Instead of the black he was used to and very much preferred… there were brightly colored tie-dyed shirts. They still had a skull on them, but at that point he didn’t care about that. He had to track down the Stolls, who were most likely responsible for this. Unfortunately, he had no other shirts… and there was no way he was going out there shirtless.

Which is why, when the normal doom and gloom son of Hades was marching angrily across the camp that morning, everyone outside stared in shock. Thought it was one of the least offensive ones in there, it was still  _ very  _ bright. Nico was walking around in a rainbow tie-dyed shirt, the skull still intact but definitely giving off a different feel. Those who knew Nico decided it would be in their best interest to head back into their cabins and lock the doors.

The angry demigod stormed to the Hermes cabin, throwing open the door and gazing around the room.

“Where are they?” Now, of course, they were all up for selling out their cabin mates, but this time they were at a loss.

“They… They aren’t here N-Nico,” said one of the younger members. Nico stared at him for a moment.

“What?”

“They aren’t here,” said another. “They haven’t been here for the past week.” Nico cursed, realizing they were right. The Stoll brothers hadn’t been at camp, they couldn’t have done this. He stood in the Hermes cabin doorway, contemplating. If not the Stolls, then who? It’s not like there were many other campers that would dare to mess with him. In fact, he would have been a little surprised if it was them after last time. That was beside the point though. Now he had to go through the trouble of figuring out who- Wait. What was that sound? He looked around, eyes locking on Cabin 7. Apollo’s cabin. Leaning against the doorway, golden hair falling in his face as he laughed.

Nico stared at his boyfriend, realization hitting him like a truck. Of course.  _ Of course, _ it would be Will. Why didn’t he think of it before? Shaking his head he left the Hermes cabin, not even bothering to close the door. As he moved toward the Apollo cabin Will stopped laughing, seeing the expression on Nico’s face. His cabin mates shoved him out of the doorway, slamming the door before crowding around the window to watch what Nico would do. 

The son of Hades stopped in front of Will, crossing his arms and glaring.

“Explain.” Will snickered, unable to hold a straight face as he looked at Nico, trying his hardest to be intimidating in a rainbow t-shirt.

“Oh come on Nico! I just wanted to throw a splash of color in your life!”

“I don’t need a splash of color in my life.” Will held a hand to his chest, gasping dramatically.

“What about me?!”

“I’m reconsidering that too,” said Nico flatly. But a trained eye could catch the spark of humor in his eyes. Will fell back against the cabin, pretending to be hurt.

“Nico, how could you!” Nico rolled his eyes.

“Don’t even try it, Solace. Now why did you think that this would be a good idea?”

“Well you’re always brooding in those dark clothes of yours, I thought it would lighten you up a bit. Plus, I’m the only one who can get away with something like this…?” Will hesitated at this last part, holding his arms out as if asking Nico for a hug. Nico, to his credit, did manage to glare at him for a bit longer than last time. Unfortunately, his willpower soon crumbled under the influence of the puppy dog eyes from the son of Apollo, and he stepped forward to hug him back.

“You’re lucky, Will,” Nico grumbled. 

“What do you mean?” He asked, a grin on his face. Nico sighed.

“You’re lucky I love you.” Will’s eyes lit up and he opened his mouth to respond, but Nico cut him off. “Otherwise you’d probably be wandering the fields of Asphodel right now.”

The few campers still outside just smiled, laughter from the two boys carrying across the camp.


End file.
